Battle at Cold Hearth
The Battle of Cold Hearth Manor was a large engagement between the crusading forces of the Congregation of the Silver Hand and an auxiliary force of Horde troops sent to halt the Alliance advance on Brill. Centered primarily around the small covered bridge near the Forsaken outpost located at the ruins of Cold Hearth Manor, the battle was a bloody conflict which ultimately resulted in a major victory for congregational forces. By taking the bridge near the manor and managing to dislodge the defending forces at the Vanston Heights, a large large hill which overlooking Brill, the Crusaders managed to situate themselves comfortably in a highly threatening position to the the Forsaken forces. Preface With the Forsaken in complete retreat after their failed attempted to stymie the landing of the Congregation of the Silver Hand at the Scarlet Palisade, the crusaders were successful in securing their base of operations at the coastal ruins. Much to the dismay of the Forsaken High Command in Silverpine, the invading force was also able to overrun the northern Tirisfal Garrison's forward post at the Calston Estate, thus seizing a large amount of territory to the Alliance on the first day of battle. Although shocked by the brazen invasion, the Banshee Queen was quick to summon reinforcements to the area to halt the adavcing forces, relying on a large cadre of Sin'dorei from the Dominion of the Sun to plug the holes of the Forsaken defense whilst reinforcements were brought up. Capitalizing on their victory at the Calston Fields, the Congregation was quick to dispatch vanguards to the Agamand Mills and Coldhearth Manor in order to scout the areas, as well as quickly erect a makeshift barrier to isolate the grave-village of Deathknell from the Undercity. Battle Engagement at the Covered Bridge Under the command of Sovereign Volanaro Ael'aran, the large contingent of auxiliary Sin'dorei forces who had answered the call for aid arrived at Cold Hearth Manor with orders to halt the crusader advance towards Brill at the bridge near Cold Hearth. The Congregational army arrived under the command of Dame Amaliana Bradford with a much larger force than the defending Horde forces and the battle soon commenced. The fighting for the bridge was quick to commence but slow to gain any advantage for either side. Both forces fought with feverish tenacity yet the bridge changed hands back and forth near continuously. Frustrated with the inability of his forces to push back the seasoned Sin'dorei forces, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein ordered some of his most hardened veterans to the front and pushed them hard against the Horde defenders. The gambit eventually paid off and the veterans were able to dislodge the elves of Quel'thalas from the area surrounding the bridge. Vanston Heights Quick to follow on his victory at Cold Hearth and unwilling to allow the momentum of victory to fade, the Grand Knight of the Congregation ordered his men to assault the Vanston Heights, the series of large hills directly overlooking the town of Brill. The first charge was a success but the experience and skill of the Sin'dorei resulted in a victorious counter-charge which forced the Alliance forces from the hill. With the Vanston Heights playing a crucial role in the Congregation's plans for sieging Brill, the Crusaders threw the entirety of their forces against the Sin'dorei in a desperate assault. The Forsaken and their Dominion allies defended the Heights with dogged determination but the sheer numbers of the crusading contingent forced the defenders from the hills. Outcome With the Forsaken forces purged from the lands immediately west of Brill and the crucial Vanston Heights under Alliance control, Brill was left vulnerable. Unwilling to squander time after the Horde retreat, the crusaders were quick to begin fortifying their strong position on the Heights in order to make way for the seige engines that would lay waste to the town. In addition to their efforts in entreanching themselves on the outskirts of western Brill, several teams were deployed to expand and consolidate Congregational control of western Tirisfal. The forces of the Seventh Vanguard under the command of Marshal Deronas Daerint were able to infiltrate Brill to gather information and soon returned with news that the Forsaken were moving large quantities of plague to the front. Sir Jeremaes Edrickton took command of the Royal Army forces who had joined the campaign and set off to fortify the Alliance flank at the Agamand Mills whilst Sir Berenal Grayblades forces were dispatched to infilitrate Deathkneel by air in order to destroy a large cadre of Forsaken bat carriers. The fortification the Agamand Mills was met with no resistance whilst Lord Grayblade's troops found heavy resistance from a small force of elite Death Guards within the grave-village. Although they were forced into a small skirmish and suffered heavy casualties, the forces of the Blades of Greymane were able to kill the supply bats and escape the death-trap of a town. Through these combined efforts the Alliance forces were able to gain confident control over most of the west while the Forsaken army began amassing a large force of defenders at Brill. WoWScrnShot 070913 201337.jpg|The Congregation of the Silver Hand rallies its forces just outside of Cold Hearth Manor. WoWScrnShot 070913 201354.jpg|The Horde auxiliary forces of the Dominion of the Sun are called forth to plug the gap left by the Forsaken forces after their defeat at Calston Fields. WoWScrnShot 070913 201845.jpg|The battle rages upon the bridge. WoWScrnShot 070913 203815.jpg WoWScrnShot 070913 202604.jpg WoWScrnShot 070913 205239.jpg|Forces of the Royal Army are able to secure Cold Hearth Bridge and allow for the entire Congregational force to push forward to the Vanston Heights. WoWScrnShot 070913 210723.jpg|The Horde attempt to retake the Heights overlooking Brill after losing it to Alliance forces. WoWScrnShot 070913 205247.jpg|Crusading forces prepare for a counterattack upon the Vanston Heights. WoWScrnShot 070913 212125.jpg|The Alliance forces secure victory at the Vanston Heights and prepare to entrench themselves for a long seige. WoWScrnShot 070913 210120.jpg WoWScrnShot 070913 221932.jpg|A congregational parlay team lead by Grand Knight Manstein meets with High Warlock Sibelius after the battle to demand the Forsaken surrender. WoWScrnShot 070913 225458.jpg|The dead of the battle of Vanston Heights. WoWScrnShot 071013 000125.jpg|Grand Knight Manstein meets with representatives from the Cenarion Circle in order to devise a plan to stop the deployment of plague by the Forsaken defenders. Category:Events Category:Invasion of Tirsfal & Quel'Thalas Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand